User talk:Cure Coco
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cure Coco page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Force Gaia (Talk) 18:16, December 25, 2012 just a warning Could you please keep your personal biography off the main wiki and on your used pages oly. I had to delete a mess you left. Shadowneko (talk) 22:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi again It's ok to do that but I really wana avoid animated gifs and long sequences of screenshots. The reason for this is I've done almost nothing but deal with picture spam for the last two years. Shadowneko (talk) 20:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :thanks the only reason the old ones were removed is because they stopped working. Shadowneko (talk) 20:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) umm here's the deal I'm getting tired of stubbing out the episode summaries but I couldn't tell the annon this. I would prefer if you did a full summary when those were created which briefly describes each scene. Shadowneko (talk) 18:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :yup that's what I mean. Shadowneko (talk) 18:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi HI. Thank You for the compliment Cure Coco. I think of you cool. So focus on the Episodes and making summaries, so Cool. And i should say thank you for doing all of this. You've been a great part of this community. We should chat sometimes on the Chat page, hehe. Thank you for everything. CureHope (talk) 22:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) please rename files before uploading them I saw you uploaded several pictures for SPC30 about two days ago. They all had non-descriptive names like "-------.PNG" which is very bad because someone could just overwrite them. This is a big pet peeve of mine but it's not really against the rules. I renamed them this time but please be more careful in the future. Shadowneko (talk) 20:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :well numbers aren't very unique. I'm kinda bad at naming stuff myself but I decided that since they were for the summary I was gonna use SPC30(description).jpg since it made sense to me. You can name stuff however you want just don't overwrite other pictures...just get creative ^^ Shadowneko (talk) 20:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Whenever you add images to the wiki (in the future), please categorize them into the group for the individual series. For example, Futari wa Pretty Cure-related images need to have the "Futari wa Pretty Cure images" category etc. Rctgamer3 (talk) 21:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) well I'd kinda prefer it and I think my predecessor was trying to but the tide got out of control so to speak. Shadowneko (talk) 23:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) it's kinda a mess I know the annon guy formatted those correctly but he either wrote nothing for a summary or copied the short summary from the wikapedia episode list pages.(I know I've read them several times and remembered the gist of them) I probably won't get to suite this weekend anyway as it's too big of a mess to delete 100+ pages in one shot. I kept marking them to create a to do list for me later since I just don't have time to sort out the pictures and delete them too. Honestly I plan on doing a couple and removing the tags but I'm one little guy and I only have so much time. Shadowneko (talk) 20:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi ya! I found it from Japanese site called Nicovideo. By the way tankies for creating the ending song page, I don't have much time so thank's ;] And for a tip, If you find a photo, look first is it useable or not, add it if it's necessary but don't spam photos that we don't need. We don't need pictures from everything that happens in the series. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Florets, I'm CurePikachu! 16:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) not really My pet peves with this is overwritten pictures and thinks with super long messy names. Also if you can get to the picture page you can rename it just like you would a document...well if it bothers you. Shadowneko (talk) 13:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for helping me finishing Smile Episodes. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Florets, I'm CurePikachu! 06:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) kinda sorry "Curepheneiox" is a banned user(BestRCH) and any edits he makes are basally junk and shouldn't exist because he is banned. I'm sorry if I reverted yours but whomever that is needs to be taught a lesson about evading bans. I'm going to find the wiki community mod later today and get his IPs banned so he doesn't come back again. Shadowneko (talk) 10:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) thanks We should check Williukea's work abit because of bad grammar and broken English...other than that he's doing ok expect for forgetting the wiki format for things. I had to fix the sections and add the templates to pages for him. Shadowneko (talk) 20:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Just your friendly neigborhood grammar checker.. I'll be going after you to check grammar and run on sentences, you proly noticed I've done a few of your summaries. Don't worry, Neko isn't as strict as the old admin but I try to make sure it'd follow the old admin's rules; you did do some flubs on that score. I'm guessing English isn't your first language, so nothing to be flustered about. ^^ I do it with 'bro all the time, he's pretty bad. Elizara (talk) 17:27, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if you are mad because I did it. And I have watched the episode when I do them so it is quick. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Florets, I'm CurePikachu! 17:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::CurePikachu, I am not mad at you either. Neko doesn't holler too much about it, and English isn't your first language, so I'm not about to remind him of that rule. All I ask is try to learn from your mistakes! --Elizara (talk) 20:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Pretty Cure Jeopardy! Clues Have you watch the first Pretty Cure season to the Smile Pretty Cure season? I have clues that are all about the show. Do you think you can help me with clues and correct responses? Sorry and Lyrics Contribution Sorry about the adjustment. I was actually trying to help with the lining on the lyrics. The full lyrics I came across from this site: http://www.kasi-time.com/item-65666.html. I've got some bits of the second half of it. (Still a bit of a novice in Japanese I'm afraid (trying to self-teach myself)). Miageta hoshi sora ni nani wo inagu no Asu no watashi-tachi doko ni ite doko de waratteru [ ] Soba ni iru sore dake de kimi ni arigatou Shiawase wo tsunaideru kono hoshi ga daisuki na no Kono sora no mukou ni mo todoku uta ga aru Yume ippai afuredasu kimochi shinjite koe wo da shite P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! Doki doki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! (Note: The reason for me leaving out the part before the next stanza (indicated by [ ] ) is because I had trouble catching it). If you see anything wrong with the lyrics that I've posted, feel free to correct and critique. Kaname8828 (talk) 17:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Kaname8828 Kono Sora no Mukou lyrics (full) contribution I just had a quick chat with a friend of mine who's managed to help correct me with the lyrics for said song. Not sure how you guys get the Kanji lyrics for the song but just wanted to let you know. He managed to help me out with the tricky parts. Was going to put the romanized lyrics under same song title. Here's the romanized lyrics just in case: Kono sora no mukou ni wa donna yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku mirai shinjite te wo nobashite. P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! Doki doki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Chiisana kono te ni nani wo negau no Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo mite nani o kanjiteru? Nee Nanman kounensaki wa tooi mirai janai Mochiron jikan no tan’i janai no mo shouchi Kirameku nozomi wa hikari datte koeru Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai da yo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sore no mukou ni wa donna yume ga aru Taisetsu ni kanjiteru tokimeki o kono uta ni nosete P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! Miageta hoshizora ni nani wo inoru no Asu no watashi-tachi doko ni ite doko de waratteru? Nee issho ni wakeaeru koto tottemo suteki janai Mamoritai kimi ga iru koto hontou ni daiji Tsuyoi kimochi wa kono sekai wo kaeru''' ''' Soba ni iru sore dake de kimi ni arigatou Shiawase wo tsunaideru kono hoshi ga daisuki na no Kono sora no mukou ni mo todoku uta ga aru Yume ippai afuredasu kimochi shinjite koe wo da shite P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! Doki doki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai da yo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukou ni wa donna yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku mirai shinjite te wo nobashite. P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! P-P-P-Precure! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! Kaname8828 (talk) 03:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Kaname8828 well if it's toei If it's something that Toei runs then go for it. Shadowneko (talk) 20:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure That's okay. I thought i might as well do the summary since there was nothing else to edit. You don't mind if I do the summaries from now on and you do the pictures? The thing with picture spam is You see to me Galleries need to be abit small(the ones on the charter pages are made to show what the character looks like) and as long as it doesn't get out of hand it might be ok. Recently we had someone upload every picture in a sequence which is a real mess and is better served by a video(I don't like gifs or colleges very well either). Usually when I ban for this it's someone flooding a gallery with useless or needless pictures. I admit I don't have time to clean them all up myself. Shadowneko (talk) 12:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for help Thanks for helping me with Doki Doki! cards. You probably know how hard it is, thank you realy realy realy much. Curedarkchaos (talk) 08:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC)curedarkchaos Hi! :D Hi Cure Coco! Can I call you Coco-chan? You can call me Natsuki-chan if you'd like! Wow, really? I've seen a preview and a commercial of the game, and it sounds so cool!!! I really want it!!! But I think I have a way, since my friend said that I can choose whatever I want for my birthday present and she will give it to me. I can choose that, since there's a website that sells it!!! I have to ask her though.... It's a little expensive.... Really, you would join the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki? Yay!!! I'm very happy to hear that! You are very welcome to join! I would really love to see your fan series! :D Curenatsuki (talk) 14:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Coco-chan! Sure, call me Natsuki-chan! :D I like Coco too! :D But the problem is that if it is too expensive and my friend isn't allowed to buy it (The most expensive thing she has bought FOR HERSELF is 80RMB, where the game is 399 RMB.....), I can't tell my parents to buy it since they never buy anything on the web. But maybe I can tell my friend to buy it for me, and I can give her the money! I will certainly take a look at Rainbow! Pretty Cure! Would you look at my fan series too? Thank you! Curenatsuki (talk) 01:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! (Again) Really? Like, 200 dollars??? That's.... about..... 1,241.2 RMB!!! Eek..... Really? You like Kokoro Pretty Cure? Yay! The characters (except Tsubasa and Ame) are all based on me and my friends (I think that was in the trivia)! I really expect to see more of Rainbow! Pretty Cure, it's really good so far! Thanks about the tables, I have no idea how to use the tables really. That would be a great help! Thank you! Well, being an admin is.... cool? Like, you can use theme designer, and change the top navigation (I just put Rainbow! Pretty Cure up on the navigation of Fandom of Pretty Cure WIki under User:Cure Coco, it will be much easier to find your fan series then!). Well, that's about it, I think. I really like Detective Conan too. Conan-kun is really smart! My favorite charaters are Ai-chan and Conan-kun. For some reason I dislike Ran and Ayumi, where as before I like them. Yeah..... This section is, like, really big. Perhaps we should use the message wall on the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki..... I will start the message there. Curenatsuki (talk) 02:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dokidoki.Grouppose Why are you trying to use this image? The new image doesn't have a timestamp. Treeplace (talk) 15:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I wanted to leave a message You DO like a villain attack, I see? Bravo, just BRAVO! Cure Believe (talk) 00:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No Offense, But... Well :| I am a new member to Wikia, so I have very little experience :$ Please don't be so harsh on me next time, okay? Cure Believe (talk) 02:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you do me a favour Can you take pictures of the anime version of the missing Cure Lovies anime version of them please (LunarSolar (talk) 19:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC)) Answer Yes and also what they do. (LunarSolar (talk) 19:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC)) How about you take photos of the Lovies in use like on the mascots commune form and when in not in use? (LunarSolar (talk) 06:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry I gave the that message by mistake. (LunarSolar (talk) 16:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) I just recently realize about the note you gave me and I just added pics I apologize. I did put 5 like you asked, but it is a bother I'll delete them immediately Max Heart episodes summary you can help me if you want, because of personal reasons (parents...), I will be spending not much time on pc for upcoming week until wednesday, and if you can write summaries for episodes of today (39), Monday (42) and Tuesday (43). I will be out on weekend so i think i will be able to come to pc write summaries. Also, if i won't be able to write summaries of other seasons for personal reasons i will tell you. Williukea (talk) 12:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :hi guys. half of everything(even if it's there) has bad summaries espc. Splash star where an idiot just copied the one sentence summaries from wikipeda. I've been to busy to get to deleting that stuff. Shadowneko (talk) 12:24, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I will write full summaries for splash star episodes soon too, as soon as i finish max heart summaries, I'll head to splash star and later other seasons. :::Me too, I decided to rewatch all pretty cure episodes while waiting for gogo subs, and at the same time to write summaries. :::::Hey, can you write for today and tommorrow's max heart episode summaries because im at the village where my cousins took the headphones leaving the computer without any sound and there also electricity can gone at any second, and i don't want to start writing summaries and later loose all of my data. Hey, do you happen to know where I can watch Yes Precure 5 gogo Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday? I want to watch it so~ bad! If you happen to know please let me know as soon as possible :-) Regina I sorta deemed this a stub provided it gets added too when the next couple of episodes come out. It seems to have enough but however a couple of minor character pages don't and I'm deleting them very soon. I'm willing to discuss the status of the page with you but it looks ok to me. PS: I wonder if this has to do with the Cure Ace rumors I saw over on LJ? Shadowneko (talk) 12:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm really thinking about this I'm really in need of some active help around here(one guy is just not enough!) so I've been considering who I might make the new mod. You've kinda got to be the top of the list so I thought I'd ask you how you felt about it. If I do this you'll gain the power to delete pages and files and also issue bans. You can also de-op me but please don't! Shadowneko (talk) 13:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :you now have admin rites. Thanks for helping out ^^ Shadowneko (talk) 19:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) From the Fandom Wiki http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Akane.Akari.prof.png Where'd you create the picture? Cure Believe (talk) 22:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) thank you I was gonna get to that I started to fix the Uzaina page but I had some RL stuff to do and had to run off. Thanks for finishing up my cleanup job. Shadowneko (talk) 00:37, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :it's not that our anonymous friend was doing bad stuff it's just that whoever it is can't do an internal link to save their life. I had to clean up a few more of those messes this morning in code view plus two more improperly linked pictures. Shadowneko (talk) 12:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) For the fake/useless category guy I've been handing out bans. If he doesn't go away soon I'm gonna find those wika spam guys. Shadowneko (talk) 13:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Picture I see that you just deleted my profil image because you considered as fanart. Sorry, but first, it's not fanart, it's from a poster. I saw even a video where a guy has this poster in his room. Second, I only use this picture for my profile site, but nowhere else. I'll upload it again. Jin Jusuke (talk) 14:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations for becoming an admin. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Florets, I'm CurePikachu! 15:25, May 26, 2013 (UTC)